


Lucky Sevens Meet the Golden Trio (Sorta)

by Neko2795



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko2795/pseuds/Neko2795
Summary: Shikako and Luna become fast friends! The rest not so much.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition





	Lucky Sevens Meet the Golden Trio (Sorta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for a Dreaming of Sunshine and Harry Potter crossover! Part of the September 2020 Heliocentric exchange hosted on discord. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Shikako!
> 
> Check out my Instagram (@_hello_melo_) if you want to see more of my art~


End file.
